Elgangs love story
by Hakuba
Summary: How did pairings of the elgang come to love each other? Follow them as they go through all stages of their love. Btw please note that this is a story that i actually wanted it to be random and very happy. Just a heads up. Enjoy:) (use to be Elsword's and Aishas story, but i decided to make a new one with that title)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Elsword

Chronicles of Elsword and Aisha

**RS X EM**

Elsword's P.O.V

I was in my room, sleeping, until someone started knocking on the door. Groaning I sat up, and walked to the door. I opened the door. "What do you want?" I asked.

Next thing I knew, I was slapped in the face. Aisha glared at me. "Elsword this time your pranks went too far. I'm leaving the Elgang."

Quickly she turned away from me and walked down the stairs, with her suitcase. I was still quite shocked at just what happened. I held my cheek in pain.

"_God, she slaps hard…Well she'll be back at night."_

I chuckled.

At dinnertime I walked down to the kitchen. "Hey guys." I said, sleepily.

I noticed that Aisha was gone. "Aisha's still not back?"

"She left." Rena said. "After you did a prank on her."

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Did it have something to do with blowing up her books?" Raven asked.

"Hey that was last time."

Raven raised his eyebrow.

"Okay, Okay I blew up some more books with my runes."

The Elgang sighed.

"She's not coming back Elsword. She left."

I stared at the rest of the Elgang. "Where is she going?"

"Back to Ruben. From there she will go back to her Grandfather." Chung answered.

"Look guys. I'm sorry."

Raven growled. "Don't say sorry to us. Say sorry to Aisha."

"But she is gone."

Raven chuckled. "Go after her."

"What?"

"You have feelings for her don't you?" Eve said.

I shook my head, just as I felt my head heat up.

"For that grape head? No."

Raven sighed. "Just shut up and chase after her."

I sighed. "Fine."

I strapped my sword on my back. "See you guys later."

I walked outside into the night air. I started to run to the train station.

Rena's P.O.V

"Should we go with him?"

Raven shook his head. "Why, he can convince Aisha to come back, by himself."

Chung nodded. "I agree with Raven. Though it's mostly because it was his fault."

Aisha's P.O.V

I sat down on the seat and looked out at the station. Slowly the train began to move. I sighed and cried. Is it really the right thing to leave Eldork? I still have feelings for him, for some reason. I continued to sob into my hands.

Elsword's P.O.V

I just got to the train station and saw the train began to move. I spotted the grape head in one of the carriages.

"Aisha!"

I started sprinting again. I ran beside the train trying to get to the carriage that Aisha was in.

"Aisha!"

I unlatched my sword on my back, to lighten the weight. I sprinted harder, trying to catch up to the carriage.

"AISHA!"

Aisha's P.O.V

"Aisha!"

I stopped crying and looked up and out the window. I put my palms on the window.

"Elsword? What are you doing?!"

Elsword continued to struggle to run.

"Aisha please come back. I'm sorry for playing the prank on you."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Aisha please!" he shouted.

"Elsword. It's a train, it won't stop!" I shouted back.

Elsword shook his head.

"Jump out the door!"

"What!?"

"Please!"

Quickly I ran out the carriage and down the corridor to the closest emergency door.

I opened the door, suddenly the wind gushed strongly.

"Aisha! Jump!"

"Are you crazy!?"

"Aisha just jump! Please! The gang needs you! I need you in my life!"

"What!"

"You heard me! Aisha, I love you. Just please come back to the Elgang!"

I smiled.

"But will you catch me?!"

Elsword smiled. "There's no way that I'll let the girl I love, disappear from my life! Please Aisha trust me! Jump!"

Taking in a deep breath I leapt out the door towards Elsword. The wind gushed past me as I rocketed towards Elsword. I crashed into him, knocking him over. We landed in a heap, with me on his chest.

"Ow." Elsword complained.

"Nice catch Elsword." I said sarcastically.

Elsword laughed. I smiled and pecked him on the mouth. Blushing madly at what I've done I got off Elsword.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to do that." I said, with my face as red as Elsword's hair. He laughed.

"Well. I got to go back and get my sword. I let go off it so I could catch up to you."

I smiled and lay down next to Elsword.

"How about we rest first?"

Elsword smiled. "Sure."

We lay there I silence, staring up at the night sky.

"Hey, Aisha?"

"Hmmm."

I looked at Elsword. His face was quite red and flushed.

"Um. How about we get some dinner. I'll treat, since I played the prank."

"Yeah. I'll like that."

And that was the beginning of our relationship.

**So yeah. The first story where i wanted a happy relationship. Reviews please. I don't know if i will continue to do happy stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicles of Elsword and Aisha

Chapter two

Elsword's P.O.V

"Okay. Let's go over this again. Pretend you aren't yourself. If we are caught, there is going to be lots of publicity."

I nodded for the fifth time, before sighing. "Will this magic really disguise us?"

Aisha elbowed me quickly before walking into the fancy restaurant. I couldn't see what our appearances were; too me, Aisha still looked the same. But to everyone else, they weren't turning around to look at us, proving that her magic was working. I slowly sat down on the seat, and Aisha sat down on the opposite side of the table. The chandeliers stood right above us, gleaming. We picked up the menus and studied them. Quickly we ordered our meals and stayed silent for a bit.

"So Aisha. Thanks for coming back."

Aisha smiled. "Keep your voice down Eldork. If anybody hears us, I'll fry you."

I sighed.

"Same as always." I smirked. Soon our food came, and we started to eat. It was enjoyable I couldn't remember the last time I laughed this hard. I stared at Aisha, realising that she was actually really beautiful.

"Then do you remember the time where you said you were fine taking on the nasod, then you got your ass kicked badly." Aisha continued.

Aisha continued to crack up. I laughed with her, because it was actually true. I said I was fine, then got beaten in one blow.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye, I saw a man staring at us strangely.

"Aisha. How long does this magic last?" I asked.

Aisha shrugged. "First time trying it. So I have no idea."

I looked back at that man staring at us.

"Don't look to your left. There are people that are eyeing us weirdly. In the next three seconds, jumped over the table and run for the door."

"_One."_

The men stood from their table, and started pointing at us.

"_Two."  
_Slowly the rest of the restaurant started to stare at us. There were a couple of murmurs in the restaurant.

"Is that the Rune Slayer and the Elemental Master?"

"I thought they didn't get along."

"Who would have thought they were together."

"Three." I said calmly. Suddenly Aisha stood on the table and leapt over me and raced to the door. I stood and spun around at equal speed and ran towards the door. Quickly I reached into my pocket and produced the money to pay for the bill. I threw it at the counter and continued to run after Aisha.

"Keep the change!" I called back, before finally bursting through the doors of the restaurant.

I finally caught up to Aisha, as we raced through the night towards the house.

"Are they gone?" Aisha puffed out.

"Doesn't matter. Keep running."

Finally turning into our street we saw our house. We both leapt over the gate and ran to the door.

"Did you bring the key?" I asked.

"No. I was leaving the country remember?"

"I didn't. I was running after you."

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"I can hear you stupid." Said a voice behind the door.

Chung opened the door and yawned. We quickly pushed past him, trampling him.

"Why the rush?" Chung asked sleepily.

We ignored him and slammed the door shut, leaning our bodies on it.

"That was close." I muttered.

"No kidding." Aisha answered.

* * *

Next morning, I was woken up by someone shoving something in my face.

"Wake up sleepy head."

I opened my eyes and realised everyone was in my room.

Rena held up the cover of the newspaper.

"Your both on the front page of the Velder Times." Rena cheerfully.

I snatched it from her hands and stared at it. Somebody had taken the picture of Aisha leaping over the table at the restaurant.

"Oh crap."

"So did you guys have fun?" Raven snickered.

I sighed. "Great. Well I won't be going out for some time."

I closed my eyes.

Rena shoved another piece of paper in my face. I struggled to get it, since Rena was pushing it against my face.

"Rena stop pushing stud in my face."

I flailed my arms wildly. I finally managed to grabbed it and stared at it.

"A holiday?"

The Elgang nodded. "Or you can stay here and have others pestering you."

Then realising something I opened my eyes.

"Why is everyone in my room anyways?"

**Sorry this chapter might not be that good. I didn't know what to actually write. Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chronicles of Elsword and Aisha

Chapter three

Elsword P.O.V

The next day a carriage pulled up towards the back of the house. The front was too noisy with people trying to get into our house. Quietly the whole Elgang ran to the carriage. We threw our bags in and squished inside.

We cheered and Raven, disguised as a driver, started the horse.

"So Elsword…..how did you mistake Aisha's bed as yours? Chung asked, trying to surpass his laughter.

Aisha blushed as she looked at me. I sighed and shrugged.

"I was sleepy I already said that." I said.

Chung snickered. Eve smiled, but then it faded instantly. Rena was the worst, as her laugh echoed the whole carriage.

I sighed. "Hey guys, remember the time where Rena was drunk and she confessed to Raven and started kissing him? Or maybe the time where Eve fell sick and Chung was with her 24/7? Or maybe the time where Eve accidentally kissed Chung when one of her drones pushed Chung into her?"

Everyone grew silent as I said this. Chung was looking out the window, blushing and whistling like nothing was happening. Eve was silent and trying to hide her blush. Rena looked embarrassed and muttered something inaudible. I smiled as I leaned back against the back of the seat. I guess this ride might be quiet after all.

* * *

Aisha's P.O.V

After what seemed like hours of Elsword continually asking if we were there yet, we finally got to our destination next to the beach. We all put on disguises as we poured out the van. The hotel was crowded as we entered the grand building. Rena and Raven strolled up to the reception desk.

"Hi there." Rena said. "We have a reservation under the name Seiker."

The man at the reception desk looked up and then back at his screen.

"So. We have your family, am I correct?"

Rena nodded happily. "Yes. I'm Amelia, and this is my husband Edan."

Rena pointed at Raven.

"Then there is our daughter, Apple. We also have my son Chung. And joining us is my niece and nephew, Penensio and Specka."

Rena smiled as she listed our fake names to the receptionist.

"I didn't need to know that, anyway here are the keys. Please enjoy your stay."

Rena smiled and grabbed the keys. She quickly walked towards the stairs with everyone following her. I sighed as I followed everyone else.

So my fake name will be Specka. This will be very interesting.

* * *

Chung's P.O.V

We all got into our rooms and threw our things on the bed. I was sharing a room with Elsword. Eve was sharing the room next door with Aisha and Rena and Raven were in the last room. I snickered as I thought of an prank to play on Raven and Rena.

"Hey Elsword."

Elsword turned to face me as he was unpacking. "Yeah what?"

"Want to play a prank on Raven and Rena?"

Elsword smiled childishly. "Sounds like fun, I'm in."

"Can we join?" asked a voice at the door. Aisha and Eve walked into the room and smiled evilly.

"So…let's make Rena accidentally sleep in Ravens bed." I said.

"How?" Aisha asked.

Elsword and I looked at each other, knowing what we both were thinking about.

"Let me give you a hint….something to do with making Rena drunk."

And from there, our prank was forming together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Elsword's P.O.V

I entered Rena's and Raven's room. I quickly walked up to their water and placed a sleeping pill in Raven's water bottle. I closed the bottle.

"Elsword…what are you doing?" Rena asked.

I yelped and stood frozen.

"I was just trying to find my bottle of water." I said nervously.

"Then why do you have a pill bottle in your hand."

I gulped nervously, I couldn't think of anything. Suddenly, Chung walked into the room.

"Ahh. Rena…" Chung said. "Those pills are for relief of…constipation."

I laughed, then pretended that my stomach was hurting. "God. I need to find my bottle."

Chung nodded. "I found your bottle. It was in the drawer."

I nodded. I followed Chung out, pretending my stomach was hurting. Rena eyed us strangely before shrugging and walking away. As we walked into the hallway of the hotel I glared at Chung.

"Constipation? Really?"

Chung shrugged. "That was the first thing that came into my mind."

* * *

Aisha's P.O.V

Eve and I walked towards bar and ordered a bottle of tequila.

"Aren't you girls under age?"

Eve shook her head. "It's for my mum…"

Eve leaned closer towards the bartender. "It's their anniversary."

The bartender nodded and passed the bottle towards the two girls. The two girls thanked the bartender and ran off.

* * *

Rena's P.O.V

I didn't know why, but as soon as I had a drink from my water, I felt slightly dizzy. Raven was collapsed on his bed, in a deep sleep.

"Why do I feel so weird?" I said.

I fell onto Raven's bed, and my world turned black.

* * *

Raven's P.O.V

I was woken up by the shuffling off feet in the room. I opened my eyes and saw the room service lady dusting the cupboard.

"_Oh no…she saw Rena and me in different beds, crap our cover as husband and wife is blown."_

Until I realised there was someone on top of me. I stared at whoever was on top of me. The delicate sleeping face of Rena, rested peacefully on my exposed chest….wait exposed?

Slowly, I lifted the covered and stared underneath. I quickly placed the covers back.

"Oh god…Elsword…I'm going to kill you." I whispered to myself.

Elsword's P.O.V

I snickered as I thought about the prank on Rena and Raven. Raven was probably going to kill me…I laughed at the thought of him waking up to find out what had happened. Suddenly I saw a large red haired boy talking with Aisha. I clenched my fist and walked up to Aisha.

"Ai-." I immediate mentally hit myself for almost forgetting our fake names.

"Specka, are these guys annoying you?"

The large boy grabbed my shoulder.

"Shorty you better move aside if I were you."

The boys behind him nodded in agreement. I stared at the boy unimpressed.

"Why should I?"

One of the other boys snickered. "Don't you know who you're messing with? That's the Legendary Elsword, the dude that saved Elrios from demons."

The other smiled and "Elsword" smirked.

"Scared shorty?"

I turned to face Aisha. "This won't take a minute."

Angry from my remark, the fake Elsword stepped forward and was about to throw a punch, when at the last moment I punch his jaw, sending him flying back. The others looked at their leader, than at me.

"Anyone else?" I asked. The boys growled and charged at me. With ease, I grabbed the first boys arm and threw him over me. I spun and swept the feet of another. Another boy swung a punch at me and caught me on the head.

"Gotcha." He said. I smiled and showed him I was completely unfazed.

"Was that your best punch?" I asked. I raised my hand and flicked the boy in the forehead, making him drop to his knees in pain. Feeling scared, the rest of the boys ran off.

"You okay Aisha?"

Aisha was looking at her watch. "You said it won't take a minute right?"

I nodded. She showed her watch to me.

"You went over by three seconds."

* * *

**Sorry if you wanted some action between Rena and Raven, however this is a K+ fanfic, and personally i don't write lemons...but overall i hope it was good and that you enjoyed it...reviews please.**


End file.
